Cinderella
by DameAjisai
Summary: Rachel se fait enlever par Santana et elle tombe amoureuse de son bourreau qui la maltraite ! Petit défi fait Vs Lulu62149 3


Rachel se fait enlever par Santana

Et elle tombe amoureuse de son bourreau Qui la maltraite !

Mot à utiliser :

Guimauve/Nounours/Adorable/Menottes/Table/Soleil/S adismeHaine/Amour/Amnésie/Temps/Cuir

_**PoV Rachel :**_

Il était 20 heures lorsque le cours de chant que je donnais se termina enfin. Après mon entrée à NYADA, j'avais réussi à me trouver ce petit job pour pouvoir me payer mes études ainsi que l'appartement. Les gamins à qui j'enseignais n'étaient pas mauvais, mais ils se moquaient éperdument de ce que je pouvais leur dire pour qu'ils s'améliorent. Gosses de riches, ils pensaient avoir tout d'un claquement de doigt. Mais non mes cocos, ça ne marche pas comme ça !

Serena Van Der Woodsen et Blair Waldorf étaient celles qui étaient les plus prometteuses. Mais elles s'en fichaient totalement. Mon cours ne les passionnait pas, et elles préféraient parler de garçon plutôt que de s'entraîner. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles faisaient ici ... Ce n'est qu'à la fin du cours que je compris pourquoi. Dans la pièce d'à côté un groupe de rock s'entraînait et le chanteur captivait particulièrement l'attention de mes deux élèves. Lorsqu'elles passèrent à côté de moi, je pus entendre des bribes de conversation :

"...Chris, le petit chanteur du groupe, tu as vu, il est nouveau à New York-"

Entendre ça me suffit. Elles n'étaient là que pour ce jeune homme. La musique, elles n'en avaient rien à faire ! Une rage sourde commença à s'emparer de moi, mais lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent de moi, toute colère retomba devant Serena. Quand je voyais une blonde, je repensais immédiatement à Quinn, mon amour de jeunesse. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit, je n'avais pas pu être là au moment de ses derniers instants. J'avais été convoquée pour mon entrée à NYADA que j'avais lamentablement foiré en plus ... Elle est morte à cause d'une maladie rare.

Je me repris et offris un sourire à mes élèves qui me passèrent devant en m'ignorant. Je fulminais, non mais quelles pestes ! Je ramassai mes affaires et attendis que tout le monde soit sorti pour partir à mon tour et fermer la salle.

Une fois dehors, je soupirai à nouveau. Il neigeait ! Déjà que je finissais tard, il fallait qu'en plus il neige ? Je commençais à rentrer chez moi lorsque mon portable sonna. Je regardai l'écran et vis le nom de Finn qui s'affichait. Un sourire illumina mon visage, enfin une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui ! Je décrochai et le jeune homme au bout du fil bégaya :

_**"-Sa-salut Rachel ! Co-comment vas tu ? Je me demandais, est-ce que tu voudrais venir au ciné avec moi ce soir ?"**_

Oh, il bégayait ! Trop chou ! Je le coupai et lui demandai :

"-Avec plaisir Finn ! À quelle heure et voir quoi ?

-_**Euhh, voirInssaisissable, si tu veux bien ! A-a à 21h30 au Luxor, ça te va ?**_

-Ca sera avec plaisir Finn ! Je me prépare et j'arrive !"

Je raccrochai et le sourire que j'avais aux lèvres s'agrandit un peu plus. Je connaissais Finn depuis maintenant un mois, mais ça avait été le coup de foudre. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, enfin je crois. Du moins, je voulais m'en persuader. Personne ne me fera jamais oublier Quinn. Je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi, je voulais me faire belle pour lui !

Rentrer chez moi fut un enfer ! La neige ralentissait le trafic et prendre un taxi aurait signé la fin de mon rendez-vous avant même le début ! Je rentrai donc à pied chez moi et arrivai aux alentours de 20h30 à mon appartement.

Je passai me prendre une douche rapide, puis je me préparai. Je me mis une une robe en laine ainsi que des collants en laine aussi. Je me maquillai légèrement, et mangeai une petite salade avant de partir.

Je regardai l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur. 21 heures. Il me restait 30 minutes pour arriver à mon rendez-vous. Le cinéma Le Luxor se trouvait à 15 minutes de chez moi normalement, mais avec ce temps, il me faudrait plus. Je me dépêchai donc de sortir. Ma longue veste rouge contrastait avec le blanc de la neige qui tombait. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Peu rassurée, je pressai le pas.

Alors que je passais dans une petite ruelle déserte, mon portable sonna. Pensant que c'était Finn, je le sortis en vitesse. Mon porte-clefs tomba et alors que j'allais me pencher pour le retourner, une ombre le fit pour moi. L'objet vola et atterrit dans mes mains. Je le regardai, abasourdie. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu se passer. Une voix amusée retentit :

"- Hihihi, tu te demandes ce qui a bien pu se passer n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je t'ai ramassé ton adorable porte-clefs nounours ... Oh, ce que je suis ? Je ne suis qu'une O'mbre qui passait par là."

La voix était celle d'une femme. Douce et sensuelle, elle m'envoûtait. Je connaissais cette voix ... Quinn ? Non, impossible, Quinn était morte. Et puis Quinn n'avait pas ce timbre de voix, le sien était plus doux ... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ... Je ne sais plus. La brume envahit mon esprit lorsque la voix reprit :

"- Viens avec moi, suis-moi ..."

J'ouvris les yeux et fixai le point d'où la voix semblait provenir, je me concentrai et les contours de ma dulcinée se dessinèrent. Les mêmes yeux verts, le même visage fin. Mais quelque chose me chiffonait. Peut être était-ce ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle arborait ? Jamais je n'avais vu Quinn avec ce type de sourire. Faiblement, je murmurais :

"- Quinn, c'est toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi ma chérie."

L'O'mbre me prit dans ses bras et je m'abandonnai dans l'étreinte. L'odeur de Quinn m'avait manquée, mais à celle-ci se mêlait une autre odeur, plus subtile. À l'odeur de vanille se mêlait un parfum de lys, léger, certes, mais dérangeant quand même. Quinn me murmura quelque chose et je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque je sentis une goutte d'eau me tomber sur la joue. Immédiatiement, je commençai à chercher Quinn du regard. Mais la seule personne que je vis fut une hispanique. La panique m'envahit et d'une voix rauque, je lui demandai :

"- Qui-qui es-tu ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Et où est Quinn ?!

- Ce que tu peux être guimauve dès le matin ... Ça me donne envie de vomir ! Quinn, au moins, a du caractère ! Pour répondre à ta question, tu es dans mon manoir au royaume des O'mbres, me répondit-elle d'une voix agacée. J'avais besoin d'une servante, et c'est tombé sur toi. Hey ! Fais attention à ma veste en cuir ! Elle m'a coûté cher ! Bon, tu vas devoir nettoyer toute la salle à manger ! "

Je regardai abasourdie la jeune femme devant moi. Je ne comprenais pas. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que je ne réagissais pas, elle fit apparaitre un verre de soda glacé au-dessus de ma tête et d'un claquement de doigts elle me le renversa dessus. Surprise, je lâchai un petit cri de surprise et l'hispanique ricana. Furieuse, je commençai à m'avancer vers elle. Mais l'image de Quinn se superposa à la sienne. Je me stoppai net. Comment cette fille là pouvait bien faire pour devenir Quinn ... ? Devant mon trouble, elle ricana à nouveau :

"- Tu te demandes comment je fais pour connaître Blondie ? Lors de sa mort, c'est moi qui l'ai emmenée au royaume des O'mbres. Elle était spéciale comme O'mbre, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, amnésie totale ! Normalement, quand tu deviens une O'mbre, tu te souviens de toute ta vie passée, mais elle non !"

Je la coupais. Quinn était ici ? Mais où ?

"- Quinn est ici ? Où est elle ? Dis-le moi !

- Elle est là où tu ne pourras pas la voir. Surtout une Humaine dans ton genre ! Bon, maintenant, tu vas me nettoyer cette salle à manger !"

Sa voix était devenue froide. Le regard qu'elle me lança me gela sur place. Que lui avais-je donc fait ? Elle me lança dessus un seau et un balai avant de s'en aller. Je soupirai, je ne savais même pas où se trouvait la salle à manger ... Et si je lui demandais, elle m'enverrait sur les roses ... Résignée, je pris le seau dans les mains et le remplis d'eau. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, et sans que j'aie eu à faire quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai dans la salle à manger.

J'étais étonnée, que s'était-il passé ? Je ne me posai pas plus de questions et commençai à nettoyer. La pièce était grande, une grande table en bois massif se situait au milieu. Le tapis rouge était couleur sang, les murs blancs contrastaient avec cette couleurs macabre. Une frisson me parcourut le dos lorsque je vis les menottes accrochées aux murs.

Mais à côté de ça, les grandes fenêtres laissaient filtrer le soleil. Je m'approchai des grandes fenêtres pour pouvoir les nettoyer et je me rendis compte que là ou je me trouvais actuellement, il faisait beau et chaud. Le temps était agréable pour une ballade, et mon bourreau en profitait bien d'après ce que je voyais. En effet, la belle Latina était allongée dans l'herbe et profitait du soleil. Elle était magnifique, je me demandais comment une créature aussi jolie pouvait bien être aussi méchante.

Elle dût sentir mon regard, car l'instant d'après elle était devant moi, rouge de colère :

"- Bordel de merde ! C'est comme ça que tu nettoies ?

- Je-euuh, désolée ...

- Désolée, désolée ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois désolée ! Tu bosses ou je sais pas ce que je fais de toi !"

Après ces paroles, elle s'en alla. Pourquoi tant de haine et de sadisme envers moi ? Je ne lui avais rien fait ...

Je mis environ trois heures à nettoyer toute la salle. Une fois cela fait, ma bourreau revint me voir. Elle observa tous les recoins de la pièce d'un oeil critique, mais elle sembla satisfaite de mon travail. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune fille blonde d'environ 12 ans. La petite fille avait des yeux bleus et un grand sourire. À ses cotés la Latina était radieuse, c'est là que je compris que j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour ma bourreau dont j'ignorais le nom. Malgré ses airs bravaches et durs, elle était adorable. Ça peut paraître fou de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un en si peu de temps, et qui plus est de votre bourreau. Malgré l'amour que j'ai pour Quinn, la Latina a réussi à capturer mon coeur et à le dégeler de sa fougue. Elle se retourna vers moi, et je rougis. Elle s'avança et une fois devant moi, elle m'ordonna d'aller préparer la chambre de la fillette blonde.

Lorsque j'y fus, un sourire tendre se fit sur mon visage. La Latina prenait vraiment soin de cette petite fille. Il y avait des peluches de licornes partout. Je fis le lit et une fois cela fait, je ressortis de la chambre. La voix de la petite fille retentit dans les escaliers :

"-San', elle te plaît beaucoup la demoiselle, non ? Pourquoi tu te montres méchante avec elle ? Ça fait des mois et des mois que tu l'observes ..."

Je n'eus pas la réponse car encore une fois, San', comme l'avait appelée la fillette, se tourna vers moi en rougissant. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais je descendis et lui fis un câlin. Elle se crispa dans l'étreinte mais finit par me la rendre. Je lui glissai doucement à l'oreille :

"- C'est vrai que tu m'observais ... ?"

Elle rougit à nouveau et alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, elle m'embrassa.


End file.
